DE 20 2011 107 736 U1 discloses an LED flush-mounted light fitting for suspended ceilings, the LED tubes being directly built into the suspended ceiling without an additional support unit, and the length of the LED tubes is adjusted to the modular dimensions of the ceiling construction, and the electrically non-conductive end pieces are formed so as to fit the profiled rails of the ceiling construction, additional mounting rails to the sides of the LED tubes being used as supports for the ceiling panels. A drawback of this design is the considerable complexity of the mounting of the flush-mounted light fitting, since the mounting rails have to be attached first, whereby the time taken to install the lighting system is lengthened and at the same time the cost of the lighting system is increased.